


Женщина, бегущая по песку

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Еще одна сделанная в госпитале запись Тейна Криоса, которую Колят Криос передал капитану Шепард на поминках по отцу.





	Женщина, бегущая по песку

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на ФБ для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017.

Калахира,   
святая владычица тех морей,   
что лежат за пределами жизни,   
тебя молю:   
когда время придет, приюти, утешь, отогрей   
эту женщину, что бежит к своему кораблю   
по сырому песку, и следы ее глубоки.   
Их заполнит волна, прежде чем стереть навсегда. 

Siha,   
смелый мой ангел,   
не медли: беги, беги,   
не смотри, что подошвы ботинок лижет вода.   
Дорогая моя,   
я уже по пояс в воде,   
я уже не могу оставлять никаких следов,   
лишь смотреть на зыбкую полосу берега, где   
ты летишь на неясный, не слышный отсюда зов.   
Умоляю тебя:   
не бросайся ко мне в волну,   
но не бойся, когда она вдруг   
захлестнет   
с головой.   
Если смерть - это сон, значит, мы отойдем ко сну.   
Если смерть - это море, то мы уплывем с тобой.   
Я не сдамся легко океану,   
моя душа,   
сколько сможет держаться, еще подождет твою.   
Эта жизнь пусть была небезгрешна, но хороша.   
Ты была в ней.   
Ты есть. 

Калахира, тебя молю...


End file.
